


Scholar's Advanced Technological System

by FlameofDante



Series: Scholar's advance technological system [1]
Category: Scholar's advance technological system
Genre: Chinese Novel - Freeform, Gen, Geniuses, Mathematics, Physics, Sci-Fi, Translation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofDante/pseuds/FlameofDante
Summary: Oleh :Morning Star LL,晨星LLDiterjemahkan:Flame of DanteSetelah menderita heat stroke saat bekerja di bawah terik musim panas, Lu Zhou, seorang mahasiswa pekerja keras tapi miskin, entah bagaimana menjadi pemilik Sistem Teknologi Canggih. Dengan cheat yang diberikan oleh sistem, kehidupan universitasnya berubah dalam semalam.Gelar Master? Mudah.PhD? Bukan masalah.Dari bukan siapa-siapa, ia dengan cepat menjadi selebriti besar di dunia sains. Dengan misi yang diberikan oleh sistem, ia dalam perjalanan untuk memenangkan Hadiah Nobel."Sistem, dapatkah poin ditukar dengan uang?""Tidak.""F ** k, lalu kau gunanya apa!?""Sistem ini akan membuatmu menjadi sarjana tertinggi, jenis yang menguasai seluruh umat manusia. Akan berguna apa uang bagimu?"
Series: Scholar's advance technological system [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109525





	1. Mengejutkan! Pekerjaan 6 Digit itu Sesungguhnya adalah...

**Author's Note:**

> Ini novel terjemahan china, semua karakter di novel ini milik Moring Star LL (晨星LL)

2014, Kota Jin Ling, China.

Terik matahari di bulan Juni memanaskan tanah seolah mencoba menguapkan setiap bit air terakhir dari jalanan beraspal.

Lu Zhou mendengarkan suara klakson mobil dan melihat orang-orang yang sibuk, bergegas di sepanjang jalan. Ia berdiri di depan Balai Bisnis Telecom saat ia menatap lurus ke jalan. Meskipun udara dingin sesekali berhembus di punggungnya, kostumnya yang tebal mencegahnya merasakan kemewahan pendingin udara.

Seseorang mungkin bertanya, mengapa ia ada di sini?

Tentu saja, itu untuk bertahan hidup ...

Oke, mari kita perjelas.

Balai Bisnis Telecom bermitra dengan ponsel Vivo untuk melakukan promosi selama liburan musim panas. Pekerja dibayar 60 yuan per jam untuk berdiri di luar pintu dengan kostum boneka. Gajinya hampir dua kali lipat gajinya untuk membagikan selebaran dan belum lagi, ia tidak perlu menderita dibawah tatapan banyak orang. Selain itu, karena suhu di luar lebih dari 30 derajat, ia akan menerima bonus 10 yuan per jam. Ini bertambah hingga total 70 yuan per jam.

Setelah Lu Zhou mendengar gaji tersebut, ia bahkan tidak ragu sebelum menerima pekerjaan ini.

Menganalisisnya secara logis, jika rata-rata ia bekerja lima jam sehari, maka jumlahnya 350 yuan sehari. Jika, ia bekerja tiga puluh hari dalam sebulan, maka akan bertambah hingga 10.500 yuan.

Siapa yang mengira bahwa pekerjaan enam angka sebenarnya terletak di pintu masuk Balai Bisnis Telecom?

Tentu saja, Lu Zhou tahu bahwa bahkan Huawei yang kaya dan berkuasa tidak mampu melakukan promosi setiap hari, apalagi perusahaan seperti Vivo.

Namun, bahkan jika ia hanya bekerja selama seminggu, ia masih bisa mendapatkan 2.600 yuan.

Persis ketika Lu Zhou bosan, ia mulai menghitung jumlah daun di pohon Wutong, seorang lelaki gemuk dan berkulit gelap yang sedang menyeka keringat di wajahnya berjalan ke arahnya.

  
Nama pria gendut itu adalah Wu Dahai, dan seperti Lu Zhou, ia juga mengambil jurusan matematika di Universitas Jin Ling. Namun, Wu Dahai berusia dua tahun lebih tua. Ia berada di tahun ketiga dan akan memasuki tahun keempat dalam beberapa bulan. Ia adalah manajer bagi para mahasiswa paruh waktu yang bekerja. Dialah yang memperkenalkan Lu Zhou ke pekerjaan mengenakan kostum boneka ini.

"Lu Zhou, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kami mencari seseorang untuk menggantikanmu? Kau bisa beristirahat sebentar di aula Bisnis Telecom," kata Wu Dahai.

Fisiknya tidak dibuat untuk panas mengerikan semacam ini. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup seolah-olah seseorang baru saja mengangkatnya keluar dari air.

Meskipun ia benar-benar ingin beristirahat, Lu Zhou menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku masih bisa bertahan sebentar lagi."

"Kubilang, kau ini sungguhan oke atau tidak? Kau sudah berdiri di sini sepanjang hari," kata Wu Dahai dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar takut kalau orang ini akan terkena Heat stroke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jujur. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku, "kata Lu Zhou. Saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, ia menambahkan, "Aku akan selesai dalam satu jam. Aku sudah sangat lama di sini, aku bisa melakukan satu jam lagi. Kau tidak setuju? "

Wu Dahai memandang Lu Zhou dan dengan ragu berkata, "Oke ... kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan mu."

"Ya, pergi dan lakukan tugasmu sendiri."

Wu Dahai melihat seberapa ngotot Lu Zhou, jadi ia tidak memaksa.

Sebenarnya, Wu Dahai merasa beruntung.

Lagipula, sulit menemukan seseorang yang mau bekerja di cuaca panas ini. Ada cukup banyak pekerja paruh waktu, tapi sebagian besar tidak bekerja sekeras Lu Zhou. Andai tidak, bisa jadi Wu Dahai sendiri yang harus mengenakan "kostum boneka" itu.

Setelah pria gendut itu pergi, Lu Zhou berbalik dan terus menatap pohon Wutong di luar Balai Bisnis Telecom.

Tiba-tiba, Lu Zhou merasa pemandangan di depannya tampak agak aneh.

_Mengapa orang-orang di jalan ... terbang menuju langit?_

Kakinya terasa lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

Dengan kesadaran tersisa yang dimilikinya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki bergegas ke arahnya dan teriakan datang dari Balai Bisnis Telecom.

"Maskot di pintu depan mengalami Heat Stroke!"

"Cepat, lepaskan helmnya dan bawakan dia air!"

"F * ck, Lu Zhou, ku mohon bilang padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak ada jawaban, tidak bagus. Cepat, kirim dia ke rumah sakit! "

"Gunakan mobilku!"

"..."

Sinar cahaya terakhir lenyap dari penglihatannya memunculkan kegelapan tanpa akhir ...

...

Lu Zhou adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama yang mengambil jurusan matematika di Universitas Jin Ling dan ia akan memasuki tahun keduanya dalam beberapa bulan. Pada awalnya, ia mendaftar untuk rekayasa perangkat lunak, tetapi ia kekurangan beberapa persyaratan. Pada akhirnya, ia harus berkompromi dan pergi ke departemen matematika yang tidak populer.

Terkadang Lu Zhou tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa gunanya mempelajari mata kuliah yang mengerikan ini selama empat tahun?

Sepertinya tidak ada jawaban.

Ada dua jalur standar untuk jurusan matematika, baik menuju studi akademis lebih lanjut (luar negeri atau studi pascasarjana), atau beralih ke jurusan lain.

Sebenarnya seseorang juga bisa bekerja di Universitas, tapi sebagai mahasiswa sarjana, seseorang harus sangat dekat dengan dosen. Namun, bahkan jika seseorang memilih tetap tinggal untuk bekerja, ia hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan serabutan. Akan lebih baik untuk bertahan dan mengambil gelar Master sebagai gantinya.

Namun, itu tidak realistis bagi Lu Zhou untuk mengejar gelar Master.

Keluarga Lu Zhou tinggal di Jiang Ling. Meskipun namanya terdengar mirip dengan Jin Ling, mereka terpisah ribuan mil. Ayahnya seorang pekerja kelas menengah di sebuah pabrik logam di Jiang Ling. Ibunya yang sakit pensiun di rumah dan menghabiskan cukup banyak uang untuk perawatan kesehatan.

Seluruh keluarganya mengandalkan penghasilan ayahnya. Ia juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan di sekolah menengah dan akan menghabiskan banyak biaya saat ia masuk universitas.

Niat ayahnya adalah untuk tidak membiarkan Lu Zhou khawatir tentang uang. Sebaliknya, ia ingin Lu Zhou melanjutkan studinya dan mendapatkan gelar doktor.

Namun, Lu Zhou jelas tahu bahwa ini mustahil.

Mengingat ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di masyarakat, ia harus mempertimbangkan masalah lain yang lebih realistis.

Spesifiknya, ia harus mempertimbangkan masalah biayanya.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi keluarganya atau menjadi beban bagi masa depan adik perempuannya. Karena itu, sejak ia masuk universitas, ia ingin mandiri secara finansial. Sementara yang lain sedang merayakan masa muda mereka bernyanyi di banyak bar atau belajar keras di perpustakaan, ia membagikan brosur, memasang router, dan mengantarkan makanan.

Terkadang ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa gunanya kehidupan universitas. Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tidak memerlukan keterampilan, yang bahkan siswa SMA mampu melakukannya. Siswa SMA bahkan mungkin melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Setidaknya, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan heat stroke hanya dari berdiri selama beberapa jam di luar ruangan ber-AC.

Namun, seperti pertanyaan tentang "karier matematika utama", tidak ada juga jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini.

Pada saat itu, ia jatuh ...

Ketika kesadarannya akhirnya kembali, Lu Zhou tertegun saat ia melihat sekelilingnya yang putih.

_Tempat apa ini?_

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Dengan ingatannya yang berkabut, ia teringat bahwa ia mengalami _heat stroke_ di Balai Bisnis Telecom dan bahwa beberapa orang yang baik hati membawanya ke mobil sebelum mengirimnya ke rumah sakit. Namun, tempat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti rumah sakit. Bahkan tidak terlihat seperti tempat nyata.

Ketika Lu Zhou merasa cemas tentang situasi ini, layar semi-transparan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia sangat takut sehingga ia melompat mundur.

_Sistem... teknologi tinggi? Apa apaan?!_

Lu Zhou terkejut ketika ia melihat teks-teks hitam yang secara bertahap muncul di layar semi-transparan. Ia langsung merasa bersemangat.

_Mungkinkah ... aku terpilih oleh sistem legendaris?_

Ia pernah membaca novel online tentang hal ini.

Dengan tegukan, Lu Zhou bertanya, "Sistem ... apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Meskipun tidak ada suara misterius menjawab pertanyaannya, kata-kata mulai muncul di layar holografis transparan.

[

Sistem teknologi tinggi:

Sistem ini didedikasikan untuk meningkatkan tingkat pendidikan pengguna. Adapun rahasia sistem, silakan jelajahi sendiri. Adapun fungsi sistem, instruksi rinci akan diberikan kepada pengguna.

Antarmuka utama sistem adalah sebagai berikut:

※ Ilmu Inti: Batang pohon teknologi berfokus pada teori. Ada batas level 10. Poin pengalaman hanya dapat diperoleh dari misi dan tidak dapat ditebus dari poin umum. Pohon teknologi yang lengkap akan membuka opsi futuristik dan misi teknik raksasa.

A. Matematika: Dasar dari semua mata pelajaran. Ini akan menentukan batas level untuk mata pelajaran sains lainnya.

B. Fisika: Dapat membantu Anda memahami alam semesta.

C. Biologi: Dapat membantu Anda memahami diri sendiri.

D. Rekayasa: Mengubah alat, lingkungan, dan dunia.

E. Ilmu Material: Bahan dan teknik tidak dapat dipisahkan.

F. Ilmu Energi: Dari bahan bakar fosil ke Helium-3, dari baterai lithium hingga baterai antimateri, dari transmisi nirkabel hingga transmisi laser jarak jauh, semua kehidupan menggunakan pengunaan entropi. Pengembangan energi berada di bintang-bintang jauh di laut.

G. Ilmu Informasi: Genetika adalah kode Tuhan, sedangkan tujuan akhir kode adalah untuk menciptakan dewa.

\----

※ Cabang teknologi: Ini adalah cabang-cabang pohon teknologi. Setelah membuka cabang teknologi tertentu, poin pengalaman diperlukan untuk naik level. 1 poin pengalaman dapat ditukar dengan 1 poin umum.

Sebagai contoh: Genetika level 1 membutuhkan biologi level 1, tetapi Anda juga dapat membuka kunci level genetika 1 dengan mengonsumsi 100 poin umum. (0/1000)

Genetika level 2 membutuhkan level biologi 2, level teknik 1, dan 1000 poin pengalaman. Hanya dengan begitu Anda dapat beralih dari genetika level 1 ke genetika level 2. (0 /?)

\----

Cetak Biru Teknis: Sesuai dengan namanya. Cetak biru teknis yang mudah dipahami. Mereka berisi proyek-proyek kecil seperti nanochip, untuk proyek-proyek raksasa seperti bola Dyson.

Jika Anda memenuhi persyaratan manufaktur, mereka dapat diproduksi dengan mengikuti petunjuk cetak biru.

\----

Poin umum: Dapat digunakan untuk mengaktifkan hadiah misi, atau mengonsumsi 200 poin untuk menghasilkan misi acak baru. Dapat dikonsumsi untuk memecahkan masalah teknis. (Harga penyelesaian masalah tergantung pada tingkat subjek, kesulitan teknis, dan kesulitan dalam memecahkan masalah)

Misi: Tiga misi acak dihasilkan setiap kali. Anda dapat memilih untuk menjalankan salah satu misi. Setelah selesai, hadiah dari misi masing-masing diberikan. Setelah misi selesai, panel misi akan segera direset.

]

Lu Zhou bahkan tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Ia berpikir bahwa matematika itu tidak berguna tetapi sistem menyampaikan bahwa matematika adalah bapak dari semua mata pelajaran lainnya. Perasaan terlahir kembali ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Lu Zhou akan menghadapi sesuatu yang akan lebih mengejutkannya.

Setelah instruksi menghilang, panel karakteristiknya segera muncul.

[

Sistem teknologi tinggi:

Pengguna: Lu Zhou

Ilmu inti:

A. Matematika: Level 0 (0/1000)

B. Fisika: Level 0 (0/1000)

C. Biologi: Tingkat 0 (0/1000)

D. Rekayasa: Level 0 (0/1000)

E. Ilmu material: Level 0 (0/1000)

F. Ilmu energi: Level 0 (0/1000)

G. Ilmu informasi: Level 0 (0/1000)

Cabang teknologi: Tidak ada

Cetak biru teknis: Tidak ada

Poin umum: 0

Misi: Tidak Ada

]

_"Meskipun aku bukan siswa yang lurus, tetapi aku masih masuk di salah satu universitas terbaik. Bukankah deretan nol ini sedikit menghina? "_

Lu Zhou tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis ketika ia melihat deretan angka nol.

_Sistem ini pasti membuat kesalahan!_

Tepat ketika Lu Zhou memikirkannya, bahunya mulai bergetar hebat dan kesadarannya seketika ditarik keluar dari dimensi putih bersih.


	2. Gaya Hidup Siswa Jenius Tak Butuh Penjelasan

"Lu Zhou, bangun!"

Dengan bahu yang diguncang keras, Lu Zhou perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Wu Dahai yang gendut.

"F * ck! Kau akhirnya bangun," kata Wu Dahai sebelum menghela nafas panjang saat ia melepaskan bahu Lu Zhou. Ia tertawa menyesal, "Semoga kau tak keberatan. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu istirahatmu. Aku melihatmu mendengkur dan menduga kau baik-baik saja."

Lu Zhou menatap dinding putih di sekitarnya dan seprai yang menutupi tempat tidur sebelum bertanya, "Di mana aku?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau mendapat serangan heat stroke di Balai bisnis telecom!" kata Wu Dahai saat ia duduk kembali ke kursi. Ia menghela nafas dan menepuk pahanya yang besar sebelum berkata, "Ah, sudah ku bilang jangan keras kepala dan kau tidak mendengarkan. Kita cuma pekerja paruh waktu. Kita bukan profesional. Apa gunanya bekerja begitu keras. Lihat kau sekarang. Kau mengorbankan kesehatanmu. Apa ini sebanding?"

Dengan enggan, Lu Zhou tersenyum ketika bertanya, "Apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang kondisiku?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya sedikit dehidrasi," kata Wu Dahai. Ia menunjuk meja sisi tempat tidur dengan dagunya saat ia menambahkan, "Aku menaruh secangkir air di sana. Jangan lupa untuk meminumnya."

Lu Zhou berdehem dan dengan tulus berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Kau siswa junior. Sebagai siswa senior, sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu," kata Wu Dahai. Ketika ia melambaikan tangannya, ia menambahkan, "Kau harus istirahat dengan baik dan kembali ke kampus saat sudah baikan. Aku sudah membayar upahmu jadi coba cek apa kau sudah menerimanya. Juga, jangan khawatir tentang tagihan rumah sakit. Itu tidak banyak dan aku sudah membayarnya. "

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sentimentil. Aku mengatur pekerjaan ini untukmu. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku ketika sesuatu terjadi padamu," kata Wu Dahai. Ia berdiri dari kursi dan berkata, "Kita akan meninggalkannya pada situasi seperti ini. Kau harus pergi dan beristirahat selama beberapa hari. Jangan mulai bekerja lagi."

Lu Zhou ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Sebagai gantinya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata terima kasih.

Wu Dahai melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda "tidak perlu terima kasih" dan pergi.

Lu Zhou berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan menghela napas ke arah langit-langit.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu baru ..."

Setelah semua masalah ini, Wu Dahai mungkin tidak ingin ia kembali. Belum lagi, Lu Zhou kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah menyebabkan begitu banyak masalah bagi mereka. Ia jadi tidak bisa meminta tolong lagi.

Ia berguling dan memikirkan mimpi bercampur-campur itu. Ia menutup matanya dan dengan pelan berbisik, "Sistem."

Tidak ada respon .

"Sistem teknologi tinggi."

Tidak ada tanggapan juga.

Pipi Lu Zhou sedikit memerah.

F**k s**e!

Sepertinya itu adalah mimpi ...

Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sekelilingnya ditutupi dengan warna putih bersih. Ada tampilan holografik semi-transparan dengan panel karakteristik yang penuh dengan nol. Semuanya terasa seperti kenyataan.

Lu Zhou terkejut sesaat sebelum meremas tinjunya dalam kebahagiaan luar biasa.

Ha ha!

Ini nyata! Ini bukan mimpi!

Baris teks pengingat tiba-tiba muncul di panel karakteristik semi-transparan.

[Pengguna, silakan pilih misi]

Lu Zhou berusaha menahan kegembiraannya saat ia berjalan menuju layar dan menyentuh ikon [misi].

Segera setelah itu, sebuah kotak obrolan semi-transparan muncul di depannya.

[

Misi 1: Kebugaran Fisik

Deskripsi: Pertama-tama, Anda harus memiliki tubuh yang sehat jika ingin unggul dalam penelitian ilmiah. Anda harus berlari lebih cepat dari wartawan, bertarung melawan zombie, dan bergerak terus menerus selama 72 jam. Melatih tubuh Anda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pengguna, silakan mulai sekarang.

Persyaratan: Lari lima kilometer dalam satu jam. Pikirkan misi untuk memulai timer. (Dapat mengulangi tantangan saat gagal)

Hadiah: 20 poin pengalaman untuk subjek sains apa pun. Satu tiket undian. (100% sampah)]

[

Misi 2: Kembangkan hubungan

Deskripsi: Jika Anda ingin berada di bidang akademik dan tidak ingin menjadi sekedar pengantar makanan, Anda harus belajar mengelola hubungan.

Persyaratan: Kembangkan hubungan yang baik dengan Profesor Lu Fangping, Kepala Matematika Universitas Jin Ling. (Skor hubungan minimum 30. Target skor hubungan misi akan ditampilkan setelah misi dimulai)

Hadiah: 100 poin pengalaman matematika. 400 poin umum. Satu tiket undian. (97% sampah, 3% sampel teknologi tinggi)

]

[

Misi 3: Gaya hidup siswa jenius tidak butuh penjelasan

Persyaratan: Belajar di perpustakaan selama 24 jam. Pikirkan misi untuk memulai.

Hadiah: Jumlah poin pengalaman untuk setiap mata pelajaran ditentukan oleh jenis buku yang dibaca dan nilai nilai buku. 100 poin umum. Satu tiket undian. (90% sampah, sampel 9%, cetak biru 1%)

]

_Sistem ini cukup jujur. Bahkan memberi persentase._

_Tapi apa misi ini? 100% mendapatkan sampah ?!_

_Juga, apa maksud perkembangan hubungan dengan seorang profesor ini? Membelikannya makan malam? Memberinya hadiah? Dengan kata lain, itu akan menghabiskan banyak uang._

_Hanya misi terakhir yang tampak agak normal. Meskipun tidak mengatakan berapa banyak poin pengalaman yang akan diberikan, kemungkinan terendah adalah mendapatkan sampah! Dari perspektif teori permainan, misi ini harusnya menjadi pilihan terbaik, kan?_

_Belum lagi, belajar di perpustakaan selama 24 jam tampaknya cukup mudah dilakukan._

_Setelah mempertimbangkan segalanya, Lu Zhou tidak ragu-ragu dan memilih misi ketiga._

_Kehidupan seorang siswa jenius tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apa pun!_

[Anda tidak dapat mengubah misi setelah memilih. Tidak ada batasan waktu. Jika Anda menyerah pada misi, hukuman 200 poin umum akan dikenakan. Pengguna saat ini memiliki 0 poin umum. Apakah Anda mengkonfirmasi pilihan Anda? (Pengingat pertama)]

Lu Zhou tidak ragu-ragu dan berkata, "Konfirmasi!"

[Seleksi selesai. Semoga berhasil]

Sinar cahaya putih menyala. Bagian [misi] panel karakteristik berubah dari "Tidak Ada" menjadi "Misi tiga".

Lu Zhou menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia berbisik untuk keluar dari sistem. Ketika ia membuka kembali matanya, ia melihat bahwa dirinya kembali ke kamar rumah sakit.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidur sebentar dan mengambil beberapa menit untuk memproses informasi baru.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi entah bagaimana ia menjadi pengguna sistem teknologi tinggi ini.

Ia teringat saat Wu Dahai membangunkannya. Ruang sistem seharusnya tertanam jauh dalam di kesadarannya. Selanjutnya, waktu yang berlalu di ruang sistem dan di luar sistem seharusnya mengalir secara beriringan.

Sejujurnya, Lu Zhou bahkan tidak merasa sistem itu benar-benar nyata.

Tapi, semua itu bukan masalah.

Ini bisa jadi skema alien, lelucon April mop, atau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otaknya. Ia sudah menerima misi, jadi mungkin juga ia menyelesaikannya untuk mencari tahu.

Lu Zhou mengambil gelas air dari meja dan meminumnya. Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur.

Suhu tubuhnya diukur oleh seorang perawat untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berjalan ke halte bus terdekat untuk mengambil bus kembali ke kampus.

Ketika ia kembali ke asramanya, hanya Liu Rui yang ada di kamar. Dua teman sekamarnya yang lain pasti pergi ke warnet.

Liu Rui memperhatikan Lu Zhou kembali dan meletakkan buku pelajarannya. Ia menyesuaikan kacamatanya saat bertanya, "Lu Zhou, aku dengar kamu terkena _heat stroke?"_

"Ya ... tapi itu bukan masalah besar," kata Lu Zhou sambil memaksakan senyum. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Untuk tipe asrama empat orang ini, bagian atas adalah ranjang sedangkan bagian bawah terdapat meja dan lemari. Lu Zhou menyimpan semua kartunya di laci kabinet.

Setelah sedikit mencari di laci, Lu Zhou merasa lega akhirnya menemukan kartu perpustakaannya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan asrama dengan membawa ransel.

Angin malam yang dingin bertiup melintasi pohon-pohon payung sehingga menyebabkan suara gemerisik.

Jalan-jalan diterangi oleh cahaya lampu. Ada siswa dan dosen berjalan-jalan dengan buku teks di tangan mereka. Di lapangan, beberapa orang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, sementara yang lain berlari-lari dengan pasangannya. Hal ini membuat kampus seolah selalu hidup dan penuh energi.

Sekarang sudah jam delapan. Lu Zhou memandang perpustakaan yang terang benderang dan merasakan perasaan tidak familier dan nostalgia.

_Sudah berapa lama sejak aku datang ke sini?_

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan perasaan gelisah, ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan.


	3. Jenius Sesungguhnya tak Pernah Menyia-nyiakan Waktunya

"Misi dimulai!"

Lu Zhou memejamkan mata sambil membisikkan kalimat. Ia melakukannya dua kali andaikan itu tak cukup.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sederet kalimat semi-transparan mengambang di depannya.

[Misi tiga dimulai. Waktu sekarang: 0 jam. Timer menjeda saat keluar dari perpustakaan. ]

Lu Zhou terkejut oleh kalimat yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia melihat area sekitar dan saat melihat seorang mahasiswa berjalan menembus kalimat semi transparan, ia kembali tenang.

Rupanya tak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat kalimat sistem.

_Omong-omong, habiskan 24 jam membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan dan misi harusnya terselesaikan, kan?_

Lu Zhou berjalan menuju bagian matematika karena lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Ia hendak menelusuri tiap buku saat ia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa buku-buku itu memiliki label nomor. Sebagai tambahan, ada pola dalam warna label nomor ini. Saat angkanya berubah dari besar ke kecil, warnanya berubah dari merah menjadi abu-abu.

[Pondasi Analisis Modern Donne, 10]

[Aljabar Linier (Greub), 0]

[Kuliah Analisis Matematika Baru, 100]

[...]

_Apa apaan?!_

Lu Zhou tiba-tiba teringat akan hadiah misi no 3. Poin pengalaman misi diberikan berdasarkan nilai skor buku-buku tersebut.

Dengan kata lain, jika yang ia lakukan adalah tetap di perpustakaan, ia hanya akan mendapatkan tiket undian.

_Seorang genius sejati tidak akan pernah membuang waktu di perpustakaan!_

Lu Zhou menelan ludah saat memikirkannya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang tak ia mengerti. Mengapa buku teks matematika tingkat lanjut memiliki skor nilai rendah, sedangkan buku teks matematika pemula memiliki nilai tinggi?

Terutama mengingat bahwa "Pondasi Analisis Modern Donne" sangat didukung dan disarankan oleh dosennya sebagai "yang harus dibaca". Sangat sulit bagi siswa untuk sepenuhnya memahami buku teks ini. Seseorang harus setidaknya akrab dengan 'fungsi nyata' dan 'fungsi umum' untuk memahaminya.

Ia tiba-tiba ingat bahwa di panel karakteristiknya, level matematika nya adalah 0. Ia tertegun dibuatnya.

_Pantas!_

_Mungkin yang disebut skor penilaian didasarkan pada tingkat pengetahuan miliknya saat ini?_

Apa yang disebut nilai skor ini memiliki dua sudut pandang. Ambil contoh tentang dugaan Riemann; dugaan memberi kontribusi signifikan pada dunia akademik dengan ribuan teori matematika dibangun di atas dasar dugaan ini. Karena itu seharusnya nilainya sangat tinggi. Namun, berhubung Lu Zhou, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk memahami dugaan Riemann dan itu tidak akan membantunya dalam studinya. Maka itu sebabnya, nilai skor nya adalah nol.

Lu Zhou mengerti penilaiannya dan tak ragu-ragu saat mengambil "Kuliah Analisis Matematika Baru".

Secara kebetulan, ujian untuk Analisis Matematika 2 dilaksanakan dalam dua minggu. Ia tidak sepenuhnya paham beberapa topik tingkat lanjut, sehingga ia juga akan menganggap ini sebagai revisinya.

Begitu ia menemukan kursi, ia duduk dan mulai membaca buku analisis matematika.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak benar-benar suka menyelam jauh ke dalam matematika, tetapi yang mengejutkan, ia bisa mentolerir membaca buku ini.

Ia tidak tahu apa ini efek dari sistem, tapi ia merasa secara bertahap mulai memasuki kondisi konsentrasi penuh. Seolah-olah ia lupa tentang segala hal di sekitarnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan bukunya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Seiring berlalunya waktu, semakin sedikit orang di perpustakaan. Lu Zhou tak terpengaruh. Ia masih tenggelam dalam samudera pengetahuan buku ini.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menariknya keluar dari keadaan "terbenam".

"Mahasiswa, ini jam 10, perpustakaan akan ditutup," kata pustakawan itu.

Lu Zhou dengan cepat berdiri sebelum memberi bookmark pada buku teks. Ia berkata, "Oh, maaf. Saya lupa waktu. Saya akan membersihkannya sekarang."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah bekerja di sini selama bertahun-tahun dan baru kali ini aku melihat mahasiswa fokus pada buku matematika," kata pustakawan itu.

"Masih bisakah saya meminjam buku? Saya ingin meminjam buku ini," kata Lu Zhou. Ia masih terpesona dengan konsentrasi yang ia miliki dan ia merasa ketidaklengkapan bila tak menyelesaikannya.

Ia belum pernah kecanduan memecahkan soal matematika seperti ini sebelumnya.

Hampir seperti ia sedang membaca novel dan bukan buku teks. Sebuah novel yang berisi kehidupan matematika.

Pustakawan melihat betapa sopannya ia, jadi dengan cepat berkata, "Tak masalah. Pergi dan pinjam buku itu jika ingin. Komputer masih menyala dan aku akan membantu mu memprosesnya. Apa kau membawa kartu perpustakaan?"

Lu Zhou berseru penuh terima kasih, "Aku membawanya ... Terima kasih!"

"Tak masalah!"

Lu Zhou memasukkan buku teks ke tasnya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Ia memasuki panel holografik dan timer misi menjeda.

Namun, perhatian Lu Zhou ada di tempat lain. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetik pun. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke pengalaman membaca ajaib itu.

Ia kembali ke asramanya. Dua teman sekamarnya yang lain sudah kembali dan mereka bermain League of Legends.

Huang Guangming mendengar pintu dibuka. Ia sedang bertengkar hebat dengan rekan satu timnya dan bahkan tidak menoleh saat berkata, "Zhou bro, liga?"

Ia secara berlebihan mengucapkan kata "liga" karena itu adalah ungkapan mereka untuk mengundang seseorang bertarung di celah Summoner.

"Tidak hari ini. Aku masih perlu melakukan sesuatu. Kalian bisa bermain sendiri, kan?"

Shi Shangteng mendorong musuhnya lagi dan punya sedikit waktu luang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Lu Zhou duduk membaca buku teks yang ia tarik dari ranselnya. Ia tiba-tiba berteriak, "Apa-apaan Lu Zhou! Sejak kapan kau jadi suka belajar?"

Liu Rui mendengar Lu Zhou sedang membaca sehingga ia memaksa dirinya untuk melihat ke meja Lu Zhou.

Lu Zhou tertawa. Terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskan jadi ia membuat alasan, "Bukannya minggu ujian sudah di depan mata? Masih banyak topik yang tidak ku mengerti. Jika aku tidak merevisi-nya sekarang, nanti bisa terlambat. Aku Akan bergabung dengan kalian setelah ujian."

"F**k, terus saja coba lulus ujian!" kata Huang Guangming sambil dengan giat mengklik mouse untuk menyerang menara nexus musuh.

Jika Lu Zhou mengingat dengan benar, Huang Guangming mengatakan hal yang sama semester lalu. Walau begitu, skor "Matematika 1" Huang Guangming adalah 89, itu hanya 1 nilai lebih rendah dari si jenius, Liu Rui.

Semua orang diam-diam bekerja keras.

Lu Zhou tertawa dan tidak banyak bicara. Ia membuka halaman yang ditandai dan fokus pada bukunya.

10 detik berlalu.

10 detik berlalu.

5 menit berlalu.

Ia mendengar suara kemenangan datang dari belakangnya. Lu Zhou bahkan tidak selesai membaca dua halaman, sebelum kembali lagi ke tempat ia memulai. Kata-kata ini tidak bisa masuk ke kepalanya.

"Haha! Silver 4! Aku naik peringkat!" kata Huang Guangming dengan arogan saat ia bersandar di kursinya.

"Aku membawamu, dasar sampah," kata Shi Shang sambil bersandar di kursinya dan meregangkan punggungnya.

"Kau tidak membawaku. Aku membunuh sendiri penembak jitu itu seketika dengan Leblanc-ku yang menakjubkan."

"Luar biasa, pantat mu. Berhenti bicara kalau kau baru beruntung. Aku membawamu dari neraka 1. Aku harus smurf untuk membawa pantatmu menuju Perak. Kau bahkan lupa kalau kemenangan pertama mu baru kemarin! "

Tidak ada cara bagi Lu Zhou untuk berkonsentrasi.

Itu bukan karena teman sekamarnya sedang mengobrol. Ia hanya tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku teks. Keadaan pikirannya sekarang kembali pada keadaan belajarnya yang biasa. Gangguan sekecil apa pun akan mengganggu proses berpikirnya.

Kembali saat di perpustakaan, ada orang-orang yang bicara dan bergerak, tetapi ia masih bisa sepenuhnya membenamkan dirinya dalam dunia buku teks.

Lu Zhou menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan buku "Kuliah Analisis Matematika Baru".

 _Mungkin, itu_ _akibat_ _kekuatan sistem?_


	4. Semua Orang Belajar Latihan Soal, Aku Membaca Buku

Waktu itu jam enam pagi saat ia merasakan tempat tidurnya bergetar lembut. Liu Rui menyipitkan matanya yang lelah dan mencoba mencari tahu dari mana datangnya getaran itu. Ketika ia melihat Lu Zhou menuruni tangga, ia bertanya secara dramatis, "Zhou, kau sudah bangun sepagi ini?"

Lu Zhou menjawab pelan saat ia takut membangunkan dua teman sekamarnya yang lain.

"Ya."

Liu Rui mendesak dan bertanya lagi.

"Bekerja lagi?"

Lu Zhou ragu-ragu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Tidak. Aku beristirahat selama beberapa hari."

"Ini masih pagi sekali. Kemana kamu pergi?"

"Perpustakaan. "

Tiba-tiba, Liu Rui tak lagi mengantuk.

Lu Zhou pergi ke toilet untuk menyikat giginya. Ketika ia kembali dan melihat Liu Rui turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia bertanya penasaran, "kamu tidak tidur lagi?"

"Belajar," kata Liu Rui sambil mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju toilet.

Lu Zhou tidak tahu ingin tertawa atau menangis pada teman sekamarnya yang terlalu kompetitif. Pada akhirnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memakai sepatu dan mengambil ranselnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Biasanya, Jin Ling seperti kompor yang sibuk di bulan Juni, tapi pagi hari merupakan pengecualian.

Udara pagi dipenuhi dengan kabut yang membawa aroma yang menyenangkan. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup di wajah semua orang. Rasanya dingin dan menyegarkan dan tidak panas sama sekali. Sekolah di pagi hari seperti seorang wanita sopan yang perlahan mendekat. Dibandingkan waktu malam, ini hampir seperti tempat berbeda.

Lu Zhou membeli dua roti dan secangkir susu kedelai dari kantin sekolah. Setelah makan, ia berjalan santai ke perpustakaan.

Tidak heran kalau Jin Ling adalah universitas yang terkenal dan termasyur. Belum ada staf di perpustakaan tetapi para siswa sudah membaca di luar pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Lu Zhou juga mulai membaca buku kosakata level empat. Meskipun belajar di luar jauh lebih buruk daripada belajar di perpustakaan, itu lebih baik dari yang diharapkan karena pengaruh siswa rajin di sekitarnya. Lu Zhou menunggu di luar perpustakaan sampai jam setengah tujuh. Akhirnya, pustakawan tiba dan membuka kunci pintu.

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka dan siswa membanjiri gerbang seperti gelombang ombak. Dalam beberapa menit, kerumunan di luar perpustakaan menghilang.

Lu Zhou mengikuti kerumunan di dalam dan tidak repot-repot mencari diantara buku. Sebagai gantinya, ia langsung mengambil "Aljabar Lanjutan" dan duduk di sudut yang sunyi.

Lu Zhou memperkirakan bahwa dalam kondisi konsentrasi penuh, ia bisa menyelesaikan membaca satu bab dalam waktu sekitar satu atau dua jam. Ini termasuk menghafal topik utama, melakukan perhitungan, analisis pertanyaan, dan aspek lainnya.

Mungkin perlu waktu sampai tengah hari sebelum Lu Zhou menyelesaikan topik yang tersisa di "Kuliah Analisis Matematika Baru". Ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan sore itu untuk merevisi beberapa aljabar tingkat lanjut.

Lu Zhou menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka halaman yang ditandai pada "Kuliah Analisis Matematika Baru". Ia mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku teks.

Segera setelah itu, ia mulai masuk ke dalam keadaan terbenam dan melupakan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Itu hanya ia dan buku pelajarannya ...

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat dan segera pukul setengah sepuluh. Lu Zhou rileks dan menutup buku teks.

Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan "Kuliah Analisis Matematika Baru". Skor nilai buku teks telah menurun menjadi hanya lima.

Pengamatan ini mengkonfirmasi hipotesisnya. Sistem mengkategorikan buku bukan berdasarkan nilainya bagi dunia akademik, tetapi nilainya bagi Lu Zhou.

Adapun mengapa nilai nilainya lima dan bukan nol, bisa jadi karena ada bagian dari buku teks yang Lu Zhou tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Ia harus membacanya lagi untuk memahaminya sepenuhnya.

Jelas, Lu Zhou tidak melakukannya. Mengapa ia membuang-buang waktu berharga hanya untuk 5 poin? Itu adalah kesepakatan yang tidak menguntungkan.

Ketika tiba waktunya makan siang, Lu Zhou menutup buku teks dan mulai berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Ia melewati pintu masuk utama perpustakaan dan melirik panel informasi. Waktu misi yang tersisa berkurang menjadi 18 jam.

Tiba-tiba Lu Zhou tidak ingin misi selesai begitu cepat. Ia telah belajar lebih banyak dalam enam jam terakhir dari pada keseluruhan tahun lalu.

Lu Zhou memikirkan buku teks "Aljabar Lanjutan" yang belum dibuka itu dan ragu-ragu.

Ia masih menjalani ujian bahasa pemrograman C. Mungkin ia seharusnya menemukan buku teks untuk C sebagai gantinya?

Ada bahasa Inggris juga.

Ia tidak tahu apakah buku-buku bahasa Inggris memiliki nilai skor tetapi surat kabar Inggris di dekat pintu masuk tidak punya. Sistem teknologi tinggi memiliki bias aneh terhadap mata pelajaran kuantitatif dan itu tidak baik.

Lu Zhou mendapatkan satu set makanan dengan kartu makanannya dan dengan cepat kembali ke perpustakaan. Pertama, ia mengembalikan buku yang telah ia baca. Kemudian, ia pergi ke rak dan mengambil "bahasa C edisi ke lima" sebelum duduk kembali di kursinya.

Ketika istirahat makan siang berakhir, perpustakaan menjadi penuh sesak lagi.

Lu Zhou benar-benar fokus pada "Aljabar Lanjutan". Ia akan pindah ke bab berikutnya ketika ia merasakan seseorang menepuk lengannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan kuncir kuda dan kacamata bundar. Ia memegang pena dan tampak minta maaf.

"Teman, maaf mengganggumu ... Bisakah aku bertanya padamu?"

Lu Zhou mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu, tanyakan saja."

Meskipun belajarnya terusik, ia tidak terganggu sama sekali.

_Apa yang ingin ia tanyakan?_

Bagaimanapun, manusia adalah makhluk estetika. Kecantikan sangat penting dalam interaksi sosial.

_Tapi, dari semua orang, mengapa gadis ini bertanya padaku?_

_Pasti karena aku sangat tampan!_

Lu Zhou menyukai orang-orang yang memiliki selera bagus dan mengajukan pertanyaan dengan rendah hati.

Ia tidak punya motif lain dan ia hanya ingin membantu.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu pelan. Ia dengan cepat memindahkan kursinya di sebelah Lu Zhou dan dengan serius membawa pena dan kertas.

Lu Zhou mengambil pena dan mulai melihat soal itu.

"Coba kulihat ... Menemukan limit, kan?"

Temukan angka positif a dan b. Persamaan: (X → 0) lim 1 / (x-bsin (x)) ∫2 / √ (a + 2t) dt = 1 (batas integral x dan 0)

Ia belum pernah melakukan jenis soal ini sebelumnya, tetapi ia ingat sempat melihat soal serupa di buku yang baru saja dibacanya.

Sempurna. Ia baru belajar tentang aljabar. Waktunya untuk menguji kemampuannya.

Lu Zhou memutar pena saat ia mulai berpikir. Ia membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu menit sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku menyelesaikannya."

"Kau ... kau menyelesaikannya begitu saja?" tanya Chen Yushan dengan curiga. Ia penasaran bagaimana ia menyelesaikannya tanpa menuliskan apa pun.

Lu Zhou memandangi gadis itu dan berpikir bahwa inilah mengapa mereka bilang ukuran payudara berbanding terbalik dengan IQ.

Namun, jujur saja, ia terkejut dengan seberapa cepat ia memecahkan soal itu. Ia pernah memecahkan soal semacam ini sebelumnya, tapi tak pernah semudah ini. Ia bahkan tak membutuhkan kertas. Langkah-langkah untuk menyelesaikan soal muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

Lu Zhou tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya dan mulai menuliskan cara menjawab soal itu. Saat menulis ia mulai menjelaskan, "Persamaan tak terdefinisi 0/0 yang khas. Cukup gunakan aturan L'Hopital. Langkah pertama adalah memisahkan integral. Itu mudah, bukan? Dari (X → 0) lim (1-bcosx) = 0 , b sama dengan 1. Masukkan kembali ini ke dalam persamaan dan Anda akan mendapatkan = 4. Periksa jawabannya dan lihat apakah aku benar. "

Chen Yushan menatap kertas dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berpikir bahwa kecepatan penjelasan pemuda ini lebih cepat daripada kecepatan mendengarkannya.

Saat pemuda itu menuliskan dua jawaban, ia masih berpikir tentang menyelesaikan integral.

Ia meragukannya saat membalik halaman jawaban. Matanya melebar.

_Ini sungguh jawabannya !?_

Lu Zhou memperhatikan ekspresi wajah gadis itu dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Ia berkata sambil memutar pena, "Ini aplikasi yang sangat mudah dari aturan L'Hopital. Bagian penghitungannya mudah. Apa kau mahasiswa baru? Jurusan apa?"

Chen Yushan tersipu dan berkata dengan pelan, "Aku Mahasiswa Magister..."

Wajahnya bahkan lebih merah setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia tidak malu, tapi ia marah!

Ia kesal!

_Itu hanya memecahkan pertanyaan matematika. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan! Aku tidak menyentuh matematika SMA selama bertahun-tahun! Siapa yang peduli jika kau lebih baik dari ku? Tidak sedikitpun, kelas! F**king laki-laki jomblo! Penyendiri!_

Kemarahan Chen Yushan sedikit mereda.

Lagian, alasan mengapa ia sendiri juga jomblo, itu karena ia dicuekin oleh laki-laki yang ia taksir.

"Oke," kata Lu Zhou dengan ekspresi canggung. Ia pikir gadis ini di tahun yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang mahasiswi S2.

Ia baru akan meminta maaf saat suara batuk yang keras tiba-tiba datang dari kursi di depan mereka.

Chen Yushan menyadari bahwa percakapannya mengganggu orang lain. Ia tersipu dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Ia mengambil kertas dan lembar pertanyaan sebelum kembali ke kursinya sendiri.

Lu Zhou bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf, belum lagi menyebutkan namanya atau nomor WeChat ...

Ia duduk dan merenung sejenak. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membaca "Aljabar Lanjutan" lagi.

_Belajar lebih penting dari pada perempuan._

_Koneksi dan hubungan?_

_Maaf, tapi mahasiswa jenius sejati tidak bermain dengan hal-hal macam itu._

_Meningkatkan peringkat matematika ke level 1 artinya aku bisa_ _menaklukkan_ _dunia!_

Dengan cepat, Lu Zhou kembali ke kondisi konsentrasi. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang apa yang telah terjadi karena itu hanya sebuah hambatan kecil.


End file.
